1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a touch sensor receiving a touch input.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable devices and stationary devices according to mobility. Also, the mobile devices may be classified into handheld types and vehicle mount types according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
In recent years, with development of various functions of an electronic device such as a mobile terminal, functions of scanning a finger and sensing a pressure touch are additionally provided, but a heat-dissipation structure and a waterproofing structure increase a thickness of the electronic device.